Mass Invisibility
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = All friendly units on the battlefield gain Invisibility, hiding them from enemy view during the battle. Enemy units attempting to attack an Invisible unit in combat receive a penalty. }} Mass Invisibility is a Very Rare Combat Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, for a Casting Cost of . It will render each friendly unit Invisible, with similar effects to the Unit Enchantment or Innate Ability of the same name. An Invisibile unit is not seen by the enemy until it moves adjacently to any enemy unit. Furthermore, any attacker trying to hit an Invisible unit receives a penalty. This affects each friendly unit, including any unit summoned to the battlefield (or returned from the dead) while the spell is in effect. Mass Invisibility lasts only until the end of combat, and does not carry over to the overland map. Therefore, it has no Upkeep Cost. Effects Mass Invisibility renders each unit in the wizard's army Invisibile, as per the Invisibility Spell or the inherent ability of the same name. This spell may only be cast during combat, and does not require a target. Combat Invisibility During combat, an Invisible unit is unseen by the enemy wizard and his units. This means that enemy units do not know where the invisible unit is. Enemy units possessing a Ranged Attack may not target the invisible unit. Spells may not be targeted at it either. If the Invisible unit is ever situated in a tile adjacent to an enemy unit, it will temporarily become partially visible on the screen (semi-transparent). When this occurs, enemy units may attack it, and spells may be cast at it. To hide itself again, all the Invisible unit needs to do is to move to any tile on the battlefield that is not adjacent to any enemy units. It will disappear from view instantly. Note that if the enemy army contains any units with Illusions Immunity or the True Sight spell effect, then all Invisible units on the battlefield become semi-transparent and may be attacked as normal. To prevent this, all enemy units capable of detecting Invisibility this way must be killed off - allowing Invisible units to become hidden again. To-Hit Penalty Another important bonus for Invisible units during combat is a penalty that they automatically inflict on any enemy unit that tries to attack them. This applies to both Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. In other words, any unit attempting to attack an Invisible unit in combat receives a . This reduces the damage output of such units by a substantial amount, as per the normal combat rules. Usage Mass Invisibility may only be cast during combat, for a base Casting Cost of . This makes it one of the most expensive combat spells. Mass Invisibility does not require a target - it will affect each and every friendly unit, including any unit that is summoned into the battlefield or brought back from the dead after the spell was cast, assuming the spell is still in effect of course. Once the spell is in effect, each affected unit will become semi-transparent. The enemy may no longer see these units, as explained above. Note that if a unit is summoned or raised while the spell is in effect, it will not become invisible immediately (neither visually, nor effectively). The Invisibility effect will be automatically applied to it at the end of the turn - before the enemy turn begins. To remove the Invisibility effect from any unit, the opponent must dispel Mass Invisibility itself. Casting dispelling effects at individual units, such as through the Dispel Magic spell, will not remove the Invisibility effect from those units. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Mass Invisibility may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Mass Invisibility may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Mass Invisibility during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Mass Invisibility has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, Mass Invisibility may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Mass Invisibility is as powerful as it is expensive. With the enemy oblivious to the position of your units, you may easily make hit-and-run attacks against his units, maneuver to take out weaker units first, and generally control the battle at your own leisure. This is, of course, only true if the enemy does not possess any units with True Sight or Illusions Immunity (as explained above). Most importantly, Mass Invisibility can render enemy Ranged Attack units useless: they can't target what they can't see. Furthermore, all of your invisible units inflict a penalty on any enemy units they fight - swinging the advantage decidedly in your favour. To effectively combat an enemy wizard who likes to use Mass Invisibility in combat, make sure to bring along Illusions-Immune units, learn the True Sight spell, or become proficient in dispelling this enchantment as soon as it is cast. Alternately, you can bring in armies comprised entirely of high-tier units that can easily defend themselves in Melee combat. The enemy will be engaging you in Melee combat on his own turns, so these strong units might be able to kill any invisible attackers that show up and try to hurt them. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Sorcery